


Appetizer

by NoComment



Series: Meh [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, F/M, Male Peridot, Sorry Not Sorry, Under the Table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoComment/pseuds/NoComment
Summary: What's a dinner without an appetizer?





	Appetizer

**Author's Note:**

> So I've seen a lot of "surprise, I'm under the table!" type fics (not that I don't like those... A lot) but I wanted to do a "yo, get under the table" type thing.
> 
> Also, why the fuck did no one point out that I initially spelled 'appetizer' wrong as 'apitizer'? Like... I spelled it right in the story but the title was just not right at all.

Lapis was surprised that Peridot had instructed her to dress up nicely upon getting home from work. As far as she knew they had no plans, but she did as she was told.

She always did as she was told.

She put on the dress laid out for her and did her hair and make-up.

Just how Peridot likes it.

She headed back downstairs. Also to her surprise, their babysitter, Connie, had just walked in with an overnight bag.

They said their hellos and goodbyes quickly as Peridot whisked Lapis out the door, now wearing a nice looking suit.

“Where are we going,” she asked once in the car.

“Dinner,” he stated. She didn't bother asking any follow up questions. He had made it clear he didn't want to be pestered.

They pulled up to a restaurant not long after. Peridot handed over the keys to the valet and was quickly greeted by the maitre d' once inside.

“This is nice,” she stated as they sat down at the intended booth.

“Yes, it is,” he said definitely, cutting off any conversation. The waitress brought them their drinks and took the order then left them to wait while the food was being prepared.

“Lapis,” Peridot called, making her look up and locked their eyes. He lowered his voice, “Under the table.”

Lapis was caught off guard by the order. This was an expensive restaurant, he couldn't really be asking her to--

“Five.” he raised his right hand, all five fingers in the air.

He lowered his thumb.

_4_

She knew what he was doing.

_3_

She looked around frantically, looking for curious eyes.

_2_

She looked back at him in a silent plea.

_1_

She ducked down before the last finger could lower, safety concealed by the long table cloth.

“Good girl, Lapis,” he praised, his voice kept low to prevent eavesdroppers, “you know what to do. Get started.”

Indeed she did, quickly going to work on undoing the button and zipper of his pants.

He was already half hard when she pulled his dick out. Not playing around she took the tip in her mouth and sucked gently while pumping the rest.

Peridot smiled to himself above the table, silently enjoying her actions. Lapis certainly knew how to please him.

She was undoubtedly trained well.

Lapis, on the other hand, was a little frustrated that Peridot could keep his cool so good. The only indication she was even doing good was how stiff he had gotten.

So she went lower… lower… lover.

Finally she has all of him in her and down her throat. She heard him let out a deep breath above her and smiled around his cock. She let out a slight moan in response but was startled, and nearly gagged, when he slammed his foot down next to her.

“Silence,” he hissed. It was barely audible to her ears but she understood. Slowly she withdrew off of him, giving him a flick with her teeth near the top. Finally she got him to jerk him hips.

“You better wipe that smirk off your face,” Peridot growled. Immediately, her face relaxed and cheeks flushed red at being caught.

She must have been taking too long to continue because she felt a sharp pull at her hair. Peridot pulled her face back towards his dick. He was a bit irritated that she had stopped and was ever ready to continue.

She kissed and licked all over him before dipping the tip of her tongue in the hole of the head.

Shivers traveled up Peridot’s spine and though his body. He released her head, taking a drink passively to keep his composure.

Forming a vacuum suction around his shaft, she bobbed up and down rapidly. Occasionally she’d add in a flick of her tongue or go down extra far, none of which went unnoticed by Peridot who just sighed in approval.

“That's my good girl.”

The praise made Lapis swell with happiness. She set a quick pace with her hand, working it get him to his goal with renewed effort.

She alternated between hand and mouth. Jerking then blowing.

Peridot was in heaven, loving her service. Once again he grabbed her head. He pulled tight, causing her slight pain, and didn't intend to let go.

Just how she liked it.

She tried to go faster but she was getting sloppier as she did so. It was getting harder not to make a sounds that would attract unwanted attention. Her rhythm faltered as he bucked his hips again. This only made her want to try harder. She stroked him roughly and sucked _hard_.

“There you go, Lapis,” he whispered, “almost there.”

His grin tightened even more, guiding her. Driving her. She was fueled by his words and wanted nothing more but to help him cum.

“Get ready, Lapis. And you better get it all in your mouth, wouldn't want to make a mess now would you?”

She kept going, feeling his cock pulsed as he released into her mouth. Even when he had gone soft she continued to suck, milking his dick for every drop he could offer her.

“Stop. Get back up here, quickly,” he ordered.

She followed his orders instantly sitting back up in the seat across from him. She noticed that not a single thing about him was out of place, he had remained completely composed. She didn't say a word.

Couldn't say a word.

She looked to Peridot for an order. “Open your mouth.”

She carefully opened her mouth enough to show him the cum she had yet to swallow. A smirk grew on Peridot’s face as his hands went to fix his pants.

“Swallow it.”

She did so without hesitation. She savored the feeling of the thick liquid flowing down her throat.

“Did you enjoy your appetizer,” he asked her, smirk still on his face.

“Yes, Master Peridot, I did. Thank you.” Lapis smiled at him genuinely and took a napkin to wipe her face and lips then smoothed out her hair.

“You're quite welcome, Lazuli.” He took her hand in his. “Now let's enjoy the rest of our night.”


End file.
